9 Days Of Peace
by 1hiddenvoice
Summary: Cell declared a tournament in 10 days, but Goku has decided not to train as he has done all the training he can. Instead, he tends to spend it properly with his family. Worried that this may be the last time together, he made sure each day was special
1. Day 1

**Last time on Dragonball Z:**

Goku and Gohan had completed their training in the time chamber. Trunks had filled them in on the tournament that Cell was holding only to find out that Goku will not be able to defeat him, but he was relaxed about it. Thinking it suspicious, everyone wanted to know what he was planning, but he kept it to himself. After meeting Cell and having Korin declare that his statement was true, Goku and Gohan went to Kame house to pick up Chi-Chi and bring her home.

The surprise wasn't such a pleasant one for Chi-Chi. She was relieved to see the two of them in perfect health, but blonde?

Chi-Chi slide to the ground crying about how her son, Gohan, had dyed his hair blonde and turned into a delinquent when in reality he had just perfected Super Saiyan for the first time. "My sweet little Gohan has become a delinquent!" wailed Chi-Chi infront of everyone.

"No it's not like that." Goku tried to clear up the situation and calm her down.

**Continuation: Day 1**

"Then how do you explain what happened to my sweet little boy?" Chi-Chi continued to wail. Then she brew up a possible answer to her question, she came to the conclusion that Goku might be behind this.

Immediately, her wailing became anger as she stood up clutching her fist with rage. Everyone knew what Chi-Chi was capable of, so they stepped back to let Goku handle this.

"Goku!" She yelled at his direction while Gohan stepped back, nervous for his own father, "Did you do this to my Gohan? Do you not remember what we agreed on when it came to his future? Do you think this is funny?" Chi-Chi came awfully close to Goku that he had to bring his right leg back to support his angled body, "Well, do you? Answer me!"

"No, of course not," Goku replied with his hands up in the air in defense.

While Chi-Chi confronted Goku, the team were having a conversation of their own.

"Who knew that even Goku has his weakness," Krillin was terrified for his buddy, "I wouldn't want to be him right now."

"Yeah," Yamcha agreed, "I'd rather be facing Cell right now than that." Puar, Chiaotzu and Gohan were surprised by his remark. He would rather be infront of the most powerful android in the universe or the most powerful person in the universe for that matter than face Chi-Chi?

"i don't know Yamcha. I'd rather face my mom than face Cell." Gohan joined in.

"That's easy for you to say," Yamcha stood up straight with his hands on his hips, "You're a Super Saiyan."

Puar, Chiaotzu, Gohan and Krillin bursted out laughing knowing that a Super Saiyan wasn't afraid of anything, but Chi-Chi was too in the moment of lecturing Goku that she had forgotten about her surroundings.

"Now, now boys," Master Roshi intervened, "If you had a wife, she would be your weakness too, but in Goku's case he chose the most frightening woman alive!" Everyone continued to laugh.

Unfortunately for Master Roshi, Chi-Chi had stopped her lecturing with Goku to hear what he had to say about her. Before Goku knew it, Chi-Chi was yelling at Master Roshi.

"What was that?" Chi-Chi eye's were on fire.

Master Roshi felt small, "Did I say frightening? I meant lovely!" He laughed nervously, "I mean look at you! You have beautiful curves, strength and your 'boom boom' 'boom boom'." He motioned his hands together near her chest and moved them inwards than outwards to synchronize with his 'boom boom's.

Chi-Chi's eyes twitched as she gave Master Roshi the punch of fury that caused him to fly through the wall and into the kitchen. More than ever, everyone made sure to keep their mouth shut.

Goku blinked as his eyes trailed from his wife to the hole on the wall to Master Roshi who was leaning against the counter all dizzy. He was really impressed by her strength, but he wasn't sure if he should be proud that she was his wife or terrified for his life.

Goku started laughing to lighten the situation as he walked to his wife's side, "That's our cue to go." He picked up his wife, who was caught off guard, and gestured Gohan that they were leaving. "Krillin you better go check on Master Roshi."

"Right," Krillin ran to the kitchen, "I'll see you soon."

"I'll come along," Puar followed after him.

"I'll see you guys at the tournament." Goku waved his goodbye and made his way out the door first.

"Bye!" Oolong, Yamcha, Chiaotzu waved.

"See you!" Gohan waved and followed after his father while closing the door.

Goku flew off first and Gohan came close by.

Chi-Chi had her arms crossed in Goku's arms, "He deserved it, calling me frightening and his perverted nature!" She had forgotten all about Gohan's blonde hair.

"But hun," Goku said while concentrating on the distance, "You are frightening if you want to be."

Chi-Chi's eyes were twitching again, "Are you implying something Goku?"

Goku glanced down at his wife and knew she was about to burst again, "No, of course not!" He laughed and as a habit placed one of his arm behind his head causing Chi-Chi to loose balance and fall down.

She was screaming, "Goku!"

Gohan watched in shock from afar, "DAD!"

Goku stopped laughing then noticed Chi-Chi wasn't in his arm anymore. He looked down, "Eek!" He went full speed after Chi-Chi and caught her just in time before she fell into the ocean. "Sorry, babe."

Chi-Chi's heart was palpitating as she made sure to hold onto Goku tightly this time. She had her arms around his neck and she was too shakened up by the near incident that she had no energy to yell at him.

Gohan flew be his father's side, "Be more careful, dad."

"I know, I'm sorry," Goku smiled innocently.

Gohan was in Chi-Chi's view now and then it clicked. The whole thing that started this was Gohan's dyed hair! "When we get back home, I'm going to dye your hair back to black!"

"But mom!" Gohan tried to explain, but Goku managed to do it.

"Chi-Chi, it's not like that." Goku kept repeating himself, "My hair is blonde too."

"So you admit that its your fault!" Chi-Chi was aggravated.

"No,no!" Goku argued, "His hair is only blonde temporarily. It only turns blonde when we become Super Saiyans remember?" Goku had shared his story of defeating Freeze on Namek before.

"Then stop being a Super Saiyan!" Chi-Chi fought back.

"We can't." Goku reasoned.

"Why not?" Chi-Chi was displeased with his answer.

"Because transformation takes up a lot of energy," Goku explained while continuing to focus on what was infront of him, "And Gohan had to figure that out himself in the Time Chamber when he turned into a Super Saiyan for the first time, isn't that right Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, mom, it felt like I was running around the world several times."

"Right," Goku took it from there, "We can't afford to waste all that energy when transforming, but at the same time we need the Super Saiyan power. Somehow we have to get to a point where it feels natural to be a Super Saiyan so that we can stay like that the whole time. For this to work, I have told Gohan to stay a Super Saiyan for a while to get him use to the feeling. Now do you see, Chi-Chi?" Goku looked down at his wife.

"I don't know what you're muttering about Goku," Chi-Chi's still had her frustrated look, "And I'll probably never understand this Super Saiyan stuff, but I'm Goku's wife and this is to be expected." She smiled at him.

"Thanks hun," Goku smiled back.

Chi-Chi wasn't finished though, "But when we get home, Gohan has to go study like you promised me. No more fighting nonsense. Okay?" Her voice became strict.

"A promise is a promise," Goku agreed.

"Good." Chi-Chi was satisfied, "You hear that young man?" She shot a look at Gohan who couldn't argue with his mother, "Right when we get home, its off to the books with you."

"Yes, mother."

After a couple of minutes, they finally landed infront of their home in Mt. Paozu.

Chi-Chi released her embrace from her husband's neck, "Ah, home sweet home." She said with relieve but that only lasted a short while.

Goku stared at the trashed house that the Androids had caused. "This isn't good." He stood there examining the mess.

"Look at all this mess!" Chi-Chi was horrified.

Gohan walked into the house to find that everything was tilted over or destroyed, "I don't think you want to come in here mom."

Chi-Chi was curious and followed her son inside. Her jaws dropped as all the hard work and effort she had to put into cleaning this house overwhelmed her to the extent that she fainted.

Luckily, Goku was right behind her, "Chi-Chi!" He caught her and kneeled down, "Chi-Chi!"

"Mom!" Gohan turned around.

Goku lifted her wife up in his arms, "Gohan, lets bring her to her room."

"Right." Gohan led the way.

When they entered her room, it was even more of a disaster. Her clothes were everywhere, the table was smashed. To their luck, her bed was still in place. Goku gently placed her down while Gohan ran to grab a wet towel to place on his mother's forehead.

Goku stood up and examined the area, "This is terrible. The Androids really are troublesome." Then, Goku had an idea which he gestured by slamming his right fist onto his left palm, "Let's clean up this whole house!"

Gohan was placing the towel on his mother's forehead when Goku made that announcement. "Yeah!" Gohan said excitedly as he stood up, "It'd be a great surprise for mom when she wakes up." Then something in his mind bothered him, "But dad, shouldn't we be training for the tournament?"

"Hmm?" Goku was planning in his head how he was going to clean all of this. Cleaning wasn't his fortay. "Hey, let's not worry about that right now. We got 9 days, let's focus on surprising your mother before she comes to."

Gohan wasn't fully convinced, but he had to take his father's word for it.

Gohan and Goku spent nearly 2 hours cleaning. They started with Chi-Chi's room then they moved to the kitchen. They had to rebuild some furniture, which took some time as Goku wasn't used to controlling his power and kept on breaking them in the process.

"Dad!" Gohan sighed, "That's the fifth one you've broke." He pointed to the half broken tables piled up on the lawn.

Goku chuckled, "Sorry Gohan, I haven't learned to control my strength yet. How about we switch?" Goku went on one side holding up the wood piece and Gohan took control of the saw.

Thinking it was going to be easy, Gohan starting trimming the edges of the piece, "This isn't bad." He thought to himself and got a bit too comfortable that he ended up cutting too much off and broke the table in half. "Oops," Gohan stared at it on the ground.

Goku couldn't help but laugh, "See, it's not as easy as it seems."

"Yeah, I guess not." Gohan was disappointed.

Goku threw the damaged piece with the trash and walked over to his son, placing his hand on his shoulder, "Ah, don't worry about it. We'll keep on trying and eventually we'll get it."

"I guess, but then mom will wake up by that time." Gohan pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess she will." Goku had his thinking face on.

"We can call grandpa!" Gohan suggested excitedly.

"That is a good idea,' Goku agreed, but was hesitant. Gohan made his way inside to grab the phone, but Goku prevented him from doing so, by saying, "Gohan, wait. Isn't it better if we did it ourselves?"

"But dad," Gohan paused at the door, "We spent 2 hours and we haven't even cleaned half the house."

"Yeah, but once we do, wouldn't it be more rewarding for not only your mother, but us as well?" Goku encouraged with a smile.

Gohan knew his father made a great point and walked back, "In that case, we might need more wood."

"That's the spirit!" Goku grinned, "I'll be back real quick!"

3 more hours has gone by and finally, they were done! Gohan and Goku were exhausted and decided to celebrate by relaxing outside on the green grass.

"We did it!" Goku said proudly, "Now your mother can't complain that I haven't done any work around the house."

Gohan chuckled, "Yeah, it was worth it and mother didn't even wake up yet."

Goku sat up quickly, "I should go check on her." He stood up and dashed to Chi-Chi's room. At the door, Goku could see she is lying in the same position as he had left her. He walked in closer to check if she was breathing and took off the towel on her forehead.

He observed his wife at peace and couldn't help himself but smile. He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead gently then went to wash the towel with fresh water and placed it on her forehead.

Gohan had just joined in as he witnessed his father placing the towel on his mother's forehead, "This is strange." He commented.

Goku sensed Gohan's presence and didn't jump at his voice, "What do you mean?" He turned to Gohan.

"The last time I saw something like this was when you had the heart virus and mother was by your side doing exactly what you did." Gohan elaborated, "She was always by your side and when you had nightmares, she would cool you off with the towel."

Goku shifted his eyes from his son to his wife. He knew what was going on in battle when he was sick because he was so consumed in it, but he didn't fully realize that Chi-Chi was always by his side. He knew she was taking care of him, but taking care of her now, he recognized the anxiety that she had to go through as well. He was grateful for the things she went through for him.

"Gohan," Goku called out suddenly after a moment of silence.

"Yes, father?"

"What do you say we give your mother another surprise?" Goku had his eyes fixated on his wife.

"What's that?" Gohan wondered as they did all the cleaning, what more can they do? Re-build the house?

"You should go to your room and do as your mother requested of you." Goku, for once, sounded like a parent.

Gohan was speechless, but knew where his father was coming from, "Fine, but what will you be doing?" Gohan wondered.

Goku stood there frozen for a couple of seconds, "I don't know." He laughed facing Gohan, who fell to the ground. Goku sat down with his arms and legs crossed, thinking, "I guess I can go fishing and cook some dinner."

Gohan's eyes widened and jaws dropped. 'First, he tells me to go study and now he's telling me he will cook?" Gohan imagined his father in an apron cooking then he covered his mouth and turned away.

Goku looked up at his son, "What's wrong, Gohan, are you sick?" Goku stood up and headed to his son who waved his hand to indicate that he was fine. "Then why aren't you talking? Gohan?" Goku approached even closer and stared at him from the side.

Gohan had to release this energy inside of him. He started laughing out loud, "Sorry dad," He covered his mouth again.

Goku was confused, "Why are you laughing?"

Gohan caught his breath, "Sorry dad," He apologized again, "The idea of you cooking is pretty funny."

Goku crossed his arms, "I don't know, I think I can do it. It can't be that hard."

Gohan laughed slightly, "If you say so father. I'm going to go study, just don't burn down the house."

Goku shrugged and went to go to his usual spot to catch some fish.

When Goku left, Gohan went to check up on his mother, "If only you could see him now, mom." He laughed to himself, "You are not only his kryptonite, but he's your slave as well." Gohan kneeled down, "Get well soon, mom." He kissed his mother on the cheek then went off to study.


	2. Day 2: Part 1

To my reviewers:

Afiong Bassey: Thank you :). I will definitely take your suggestions into consideration. I'm thinking of having that happen in the next few chapters. Stay tuned :) and thanks for the comment!

LifeAwakens & chichi89: Thank you for leaving your mark. I really appreciate it and I will try my best to live up to your expectation again. Keep the comments coming!

* * *

Goku came back 2 hours later with an enormous fish and slapped it on the kitchen table. He prides himself on his huge catch, "This looks yummy, I can't wait to dig into it. Chi-Chi would be so happy." He stared at the door that led to Chi-Chi's room, "I wonder if she's awake yet."

Goku walked over to her room, but she was still lying there. He went to change the towel again then headed back to the kitchen. He stared at the fish on the table, "I guess I really do have to cook it." He stood there puzzled, "How does it work again? I've watched Chi-Chi do it several times, I should know this." He continued to look at the fish, "Maybe if I stare at it long enough it'll come to me."

Goku walked around the table with his eyes on the fish. He even observed it from the top, the bottom and floating in mid-air.

Gohan was at the door staring at his dad floating in mid-air, circling the fish, "Uh, dad?"

Goku was so concentrated on this fish, he didn't even realize Gohan was there. "Gohan!" He said in shock then fell on the ground with his legs twitching in the air.

"Dad!" Gohan rushed over to help him up.

"It's okay, son. I can do it." Goku stood up a bit embarrassed.

Gohan was by his father's side regardless, making sure he was okay. He then eyed the fish next to him and was awed by how huge the fish was, "Wow dad, you really caught a big one."

"Yeah, I know." He grinned.

"But what were you doing in mid-air? I thought you said you were going to cook." Gohan had always heard his mother complaining that Goku didn't do any work around the house and if he had to, he wouldn't know what it was. He hoped that his father didn't think floating in mid-air around the fish was considered cooking, so he was intrigued to find out.

"Oh, I uh...," Goku began to cackle lightly not wanting to admit he didn't know how to cook.

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" Gohan threw in hoping that was the answer.

"Well, I've seen Chi-Chi do it a couple of times." Goku made his index finger touch each other on the tip and made upward and downward movements to appear guiltless, "I just forgot how to do it."

"It's okay dad," Gohan smiled, "I don't know how to either."

Goku wiped his forehead, "Phew! I thought you were going to call me hopeless like your mother does."

Gohan recalled the table building, cleaning incidents and the fish incident in his head. "Dad, you kinda are." He pointed at the fish to refresh his mind of him floating in mid-air in an attempt to learn how to cook. "But I'm not any good at it either. Remember the wood cutting incident?" He added quickly.

Goku rubbed his left index finger against the edge of his face as he was ashamed at how terrible he was at this, "I guess you're right. We're both horrible when it comes to doing chores. I don't know how your mother does it."

As Gohan was about to comment, his stomach called out in hunger then his face went all red, "Sorry, I'm really hungry that's why I came to the kitchen."

Goku was bewildered by this sudden noise, but when he realized where it was coming from, he laughed out loud and Gohan joined in. Then, another loud rumbling noise stopped their laughter. This time it was Goku.

Goku stared down at his stomach and placed his hand on it, "Looks like my stomachs on empty too."

It was Gohan's turn to laugh and Goku followed along. Hearing that his stomach was getting louder, Goku gave up cooking the modern way, "Hey Gohan, how about we cook this the old fashion way?"

"Sounds good, dad - I'm starving." Gohan didn't care how they cooked it, he just wanted food.

"Great!" Goku smiled, "I don't think my stomach can wait for Chi-Chi to wake up either." He grabbed the fish on the table and brought it outside.

As the clock hit 1 a.m., Chi-Chi began to show some movements. She stretched her arms and unaware of her environment she knocked her left fist against the wall hard.

This stinging pain woke her up as she instantly sat up on her bed with her right hand rubbing against the injured area. "Ugh, that hurts." She bit her lips in pain.

When the stinging subsided, Chi-Chi began to look around, "Where am I?" She tried to remember what happened. Flashback of Gohan's blonde hair came to her mind, her nearly falling into the ocean and coming home to a mess all rushed to her mind. "Ah, yes!" She remembered, "Those Androids ruined my house, but what am I doing in my room?"

She was too busy thinking about the amount of work waiting for her in the kitchen to even bother herself with solving that mystery. She became annoyed, "If I ever see those Androids, I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!"

She began to walk to the kitchen as she pulled up her sleeves. When she reached the entrance of the kitchen, her facial expression altered from being irritated to being flabbergasted. Right infront of her, sitting in the dining table was Goku and Gohan sleeping on their crossed arms. It looked as if they were waiting for something.

She made her way into the kitchen to notice all the mess was gone. To make sure, she wiped the stove area with her finger. Clean. As she came closer to the boys, she saw that a burnt fish was on the table nicely placed on a plate. She knew they could've finished one whole fish if they wanted to, so why didn't they? And why is her house so clean?

She connected the dots. The clean house, food on the table, exhausted husband and son. She was speechless, but proud, so proud that she didn't concern herself with whether Gohan was studying at all.

Chi-Chi went to grab some blankets and gently placed it over their shoulders. As she placed it over Gohan, she kissed him on the head and moved onto Goku, who woke up from her kiss.

"Chi-Chi?" Goku yawned

Chi-Chi placed a finger infront of her lip to tell him not to make a noise. Goku looked beside him and saw that Gohan had also fell asleep.

Goku stood up slowly, so the chair behind him wouldn't make any creaking sound. He slowly lifted Gohan up.

"Oh be careful with him Goku!" Chi-Chi watched nervously.

"Don't worry, I will." Goku smiled and brought Gohan to his room. Chi-Chi followed behind.

Goku placed Gohan on his bed and stood there making sure he was resting at peace then made his way towards Chi-Chi, who was watching Gohan at the door. Goku placed his hand on Chi-Chi's shoulder and smiled, "He'll be fine." He walked off first leaving Chi-Chi to close the door.

After a minute of watching her son sleep at ease, she closed the door and took a few steps to see that Goku was waiting for her.

"You must be hungry." Goku said in a whisper.

"I'm fine. I'm just wondering who cleaned up the house." Chi-Chi only had a slight idea, but she couldn't pull herself to believe that her husband and son did all that work, "Did my father come by?"

"You would never believe it if I told you, but Gohan and I did it all." Goku stated.

"You?" Chi-Chi's eyes widened, "I can believe that Gohan did it, but you?"

"Ah, come on Chi-Chi, I'm not all that hopeless."

"After today, I can't say you are." Chi-Chi glanced into the Kitchen.

Goku grinned, happy to see that she appreciated their hard work.

"I might have to make you do chores more often." Chi-Chi sounded serious as she walked into the kitchen.

Goku's expression dropped, "Chi-Chi, I don't think I can do it."

Chi-Chi sat down on the table, "You did a pretty good job here, Goku. Why can't you do it again?"

Goku walked in as well, "I just can't. I don't like doing chores, I'd rather train."

Chi-Chi would normally explode at Goku at this very moment, but tamed herself. Suddenly, a growling noise sounded nearby. Chi-Chi didn't even have to look to know where that came from, "Here," She pushed the fish plate towards him while Goku laughed silently while holding his stomach.

"No, I can't Chi-Chi." He pushed it back, "I already ate and we made that for you."

"How about I make something for you then?" Chi-Chi stood up and headed for the fridge.

"Can you?" Goku got excited, but toned it down, "Sorry, I'm just really hungry."

Chi-Chi shook her head, "When are you not hungry?"

"Uhh.." Goku thought about it, "That's a good question." He couldn't come up with a situation where he wasn't hungry, "I guess never." He beamed innocently.

After half an hour, Goku enjoyed another full course meal while Chi-Chi sat and ate the dish they made for her. When they were done, they both headed to their room.

"Good night, Chi-Chi." Goku said as he was about to enter his room.

"Goku," Chi-Chi called after him with her left hand reaching out to stop him.

Goku turned to face her, "What is it, Chi-Chi?"

Chi-Chi walked closer to him and stared into her husband's eyes, "Thank you for everything." She tip toed to kiss Goku on the cheeks then walked into her room, "Night."

Goku couldn't remember the time Chi-Chi had kissed him that way before as he blinked. The last time she kissed him with that smile on her face was during the tournament when they fought together and became engaged. "Night."


	3. Day 2: Part 2

Chi-Chi was unable to sleep for long as she had a long nap a few hours ago. She woke up at 6a.m. in the morning and went through her clothes to figure out what to wear. As she was pulling them out, they all seemed to be dirty. She pulled out all of her dresses and threw them into the laundry basket.

She decided that while she was at it, she might as well do Goku and Gohans laundry. She crossed over to Goku's room and knocked on the door before she opened it quietly.

Goku was on his bed sleeping as a Super Saiyan in his underwear, legs and arms spread out and snoring loudly. Chi-Chi took this opportunity to grab all of Goku's training clothes given the update that Goku had provided her during dinner about the 10 day break (8 days now). She took the liberty and pleasure to pull out a more appealing outfit for him to wear – beige pants with a belt, white t-shirt and an orange and black jacket. She placed them where his outfits were then she left the room, leaving Goku sleeping serenely.

Next stop, Chi-Chi made her way to Gohans room. She knocked on the door then opened the door gradually. The first thing in sight was Gohans bed, but he wasn't there!

"Mom?" Gohan was at his desk studying.

"Gohan." Chi-Chi was stunned to see him be up so early, "What are you doing up so early?" She glanced over at his desk to see the books were open.

"I'm studying." Gohan simply stated.

Chi-Chi placed her basket of clothes down and went to hug her son, "My sweet little Gohan. I'm so proud of you! You're going to be such a great scholar someday."

"Mom, you're hugging me too tight." Gohan complained.

Chi-Chi wiped her tears of joy away as she let go, "Sorry, dear. I got carried away."

Gohan stared at his mom, who looked like she is crying, "Mom, don't cry."

Chi-Chi sniffled, "I'm just so happy right now. You're studying to be a scholar, you made your father clean up the house yesterday, what else will you do next?"

Gohan stumbled a bit, "Uh, mom."

"My Gohan is growing up to be such a fine man," She smiled envisioning it.

"But I –" Gohan tried again to explain that it was his father who came up with the idea of cleaning.

"Hm?" Her eyes were now on Gohan's clothes now, "AH!"

Gohan jumped and looked around vigorously, "What? Is Cell here?"

"Your clothes!" Chi-Chi pointed.

Gohan blinked and stared down at his clothes, "Whats wrong with it?"

"It, it, looks just like Piccolo's!" Chi-Chi shivered.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome!" Gohan laughed in delight as he admired his outfit, "You didn't notice it before?"

Chi-Chi started crying, "First your hair turns blonde and now you're wearing Piccolo's outfit."

Gohan was startled by her crying again and tried to settle her down, "Mom, it's okay."

Chi-Chi stopped sobbing, "It's Goku's delinquent friends that did this to you! I knew I shouldn't let you hang out with them."

"No, mom, it was my own decision!" Gohan tried to clear this up.

"Don't say that Gohan!" Chi-Chi stared at his clothes with disgust, "Take it off right now!"

"But mom," Gohan frowned.

"NOW!" Chi-Chi raised her voice.

Gohan had no choice but to take his clothes off while Chi-Chi went to grab him some new outfit to wear. "Ah, this is much better!" She pulled out long sleeve white shirt and black pants. "Here catch!" She threw it at Gohan, "And put that disgusting outfit in the basket."

Gohan did as he was told and wore the chosen outfit hesitantly.

"Don't you look handsome?" Chi-Chi smiled, "Now go back to studying, I'm going to do the laundry."

"Okay, mom." Gohan went back to sitting on his chair as Chi-Chi closed the door.

A couple of hours have passed as Gohan continued to study and Chi-Chi was hanging the laundry outside. Goku was still asleep, but not for long! The sunshine was aiming at his eyes causing Goku to move and fall off of his bed.

"BANG!"

"Ow!" Goku rubbed his injured head and stood up. He rubbed his eyes and noticed it was bright outside, so he decided it was time to wake up. He started searching for his clothes, but it was nowhere to be found.

He stood there crossing his arms, "I thought I placed it here on the ground." He looked down and noticed he was stepping on the neatly folded clothes that Chi-Chi laid out. "Oops!" He jumped off of them and raised the clothes up. "I guess Chi-Chi came by and took them."

He had no choice but to wear it. Then he made his way to the kitchen, hoping to get some food, but Chi-Chi wasn't there. "Chi-Chi?" He called out, but no response.

He walked to Gohan's room and opened the door, "Gohan?"

Gohan turned around from his desk, "Hey, dad." He smiled, "Finally decided to wake up huh?"

"Well," Goku smiled, "Now that I'm up, I'm hungry. Do you know where your mom is?"

"She should be outside doing the laundry." Gohan recalled her taking away his favourite outfit.

"Thanks!" Goku began to close the door.

"Wait, dad!" Gohan hopped off of his chair, "I'll come with you!"

Goku and Gohan went outside to look for Chi-Chi and found her humming while putting clothes up.

"Let's sneak up on her." Goku smirked and tip toed towards her.

Gohan laughed and followed his dad but didn't want to participate as he didn't know how Chi-Chi would react.

Goku walked silently like a mouse up to Chi-Chi, who didn't seem to notice a thing. When he was about 1 foot away from her, he quickly grabbed her by the waist and flew her up in the air.

Chi-Chi went berserk screaming and kicking, "Let me go, you monster! Goku! Gohan! HELP!"

Goku laughed hysterically. Chi-Chi paused as she recognized that laugh anywhere then she looked below and noticed Gohan waving at her.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled, "Let me down this instant!"

"Aw, you're no fun," Goku brought her down and watched her dust herself with a grim on her face, "Oh, come on Chi-Chi it was a joke."

"A joke!" Chi-Chi turned around furiously, "While I'm doing the laundry, you're joking around? Grow up, Goku."

"I'm sorry," Goku apologized.

"Hmph." Chi-Chi went back to doing the laundry.

"Can you make us something to eat, Chi-Chi? We're starving?" Goku grinned with his hand behind his head.

Chi-Chi felt the rush of anger go through her as she clutched her fist, but remembered that they only had 8 more days to spend with each other. "Fine, what would you like?"

Gohan was astonished at his mother's reaction. Did she ask Goku what he wanted without making him work for it?

Of course, Goku didn't realize this, he was too hungry to even care. "Everything! Rice, Ramen, Sushi…"

Goku went off listing what he wanted. Chi-Chi dropped the cloth she was holding and Gohan laughed.

"Oh, and don't forget steak!" Goku added.

"Okay, Goku, stop! I get it." Chi-Chi sighed, "I'll get started."

"Yahoo!" Goku jumped for joy and followed Chi-Chi to the kitchen.

Goku and Gohan sat on the table waiting for her to cook.

"Boy, am I excited!" Goku patted his stomach, "Just a bit longer."

Chi-Chi opened the fridge door and forgot that after last night's dinner that she had prepared for Goku, their fridge was all wiped out, "Sorry, Goku."

Goku turned around, "Sorry?" Then he saw it! The fridge was empty! Goku frowned, "But Chi-Chi I don't think I can wait any longer. I think I'll faint if I don't get anything in my system soon."

"Then why don't you go grocery shopping then if you're so hungry, huh?" Chi-Chi freaked out at Goku, who fell off his chair.

Gohan stood up, "I'll go get it."

Chi-Chi and Goku turned to Gohan.

"You sure Gohan? I can get it." Goku felt bad as he was getting himself up from the ground.

"No, dad, its fine. I don't want you to faint on the way there." Gohan mocked.

Chi-Chi wrote down all the items she needed and gave it to Gohan, "Here's the list and be back soon okay?"

Gohan nodded then ran towards the exit and flew off.

"Be careful!" Chi-Chi shouted after him at the door.

"What should I eat while Gohan goes grocery shopping?" Goku was talking to himself and was back on his chair.

Chi-Chi's eyes twitched as she grabbed a book nearby and threw it at him, "Eat this!" She shouted.

The book landed in Goku's mouth. Goku blinked not sure what happened then spit the book out onto his hand. "Thanks Chi-Chi, but next time can you give me something that I can actually eat?"

"Ugh!" Chi-Chi slapped her palm against her forehead, "What am I going to do with you, Goku?"

_Please note that Gohan going grocery shopping leaks into the episode "A Girl Named Lime". _

Chi-Chi and Goku waited for Gohan and it was already near dinner time.

"What's taking Gohan so long?" Chi-Chi looked out the window in the kitchen, "Is he out playing?" She wondered out loud, "Goku what do you think?"

Goku was leaning back on his chair, asleep and snoring.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi shouted causing him to shift his chair back even further and he fell over.

"BANG!"

"Ow!" Goku stood up, "What was that for?"

"Your son is missing and all you can do is sleep?" Chi-Chi turned away from him, "Honestly, Goku. For all you know Cell might be after him!"

Goku detected Chi-Chi was about to release the hulk within her or cry out loud. To prevent her from doing any of that, he knew a way out, "I'll go find him!" Goku sprinted out of the house in search for Gohan.

_Again, relating back to the "A Girl Named Lime" episode when Goku appears near the end. _

When Gohan and Goku were flying back home with the groceries, part of Gohan wished he was back with the villagers.

"Dad, I know this is really bad, but I kind of missed training with you and Piccolo." Gohan brought up.

Goku glanced at Gohan, "Why's that?"

"Well, I'm kinda getting sick of mom nagging on us." Gohan spoke quietly ashamed of his thoughts.

"She is pretty bossy isn't she?" Goku laughed slightly rubbing his nose.

Gohan nodded, "I don't know how I did it before, but now I can't stand it. Please don't tell mom."

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me, but understand that your mom's only looking out for you." Goku reasoned.

"Yeah.." Gohan thought.

"You might just be annoyed because you know Cell is still out there. That is probably what's bothering you, so the smallest thing can irritate you." Goku' continued counseling.

"Yeah, I think that's it!" Gohan lightened up, "Cell is out there doing who knows what and we're just taking it easy. I can't stand it!" He let out some steam, "Why aren't we training dad?"

"Don't worry about it, Gohan. We did all the training we can for now. You have to let your muscles relax." Goku advised.

Gohan clutched his fist disliking the reality.

When Gohan and Goku came back you can imagine the lecture Gohan got from Chi-Chi for being so late. Finally, Chi-Chi made a massive feast for Gohan and Goku, who didn't hesitate to chow it all down with a few big gulps.

After dinner, Gohan had the urge to train, "Dad, let's go outside to train."

Goku was lying down on the couch near the kitchen, too full to move, "Now, Gohan? But we just ate?"

"Aw, come on dad!" Gohan pleaded.

Chi-Chi watched in exasperation, "No, no no!" She shouted, "Definitely not!"

"But mom,"

"No 'but mom' me mister! You just ate and if you go outside to train you'll get sick and get a stomach ache. Plus, your father promised me that once you got home you would study." Chi-Chi bickered.

"But Cell is out there!" Gohan pointed out.

"I don't care if Cell is destroying the world right now, Gohan! You're going to your room to study." She commanded

Goku's eyes moved from left to right watching Gohan and Chi-Chi battle it out. When he watches Gohan he can tell that Gohan was losing his temper, so he knew he had to step in.

Goku interrupted, "Chi-Chi, please understand where Gohan is coming from."

"Don't you interfere, Goku! You promised me that Gohan would not be training once he came out of that Time Chamber!" Chi-Chi started to quarrel with Goku.

Gohan had lost it, he couldn't take it anymore. All this frustration and confusion gathered inside of him has exploded. "How could you say that mom?" He said firmly, grinding his teeth.

Chi-Chi and Goku paused their argument, sensing something was wrong with Gohan.

"How can you not care about the world?" Gohan's voice became louder. "What good is studying when the world is going to be destroyed mom? TELL ME!"

This required Goku to stand up, he knew his son wasn't himself. "Chi-Chi, stay behind me." Chi-Chi stared into her husband's eyes and knew this was serious, "Gohan, listen."

"Step away dad, this is between mom and me." Gohan warned.

"Gohan, listen to me!" Goku raised his voice while holding out his right arm to protect Chi-Chi, "You are not yourself."

"I don't care!" Gohan powered up and released his rage. It was so strong that Chi-Chi hit herself against the wall and Goku had to try to hold himself steady.

"A mother that doesn't care about the world is not my mother! How can you let me study while the world is being destroyed? How can you let me study when Cell is out there! How can you NOT CARE?" Gohan's eyes was pure white, "How can you take my favorite outfit from me!" His power level increased again as all the objects flew around.

"What's happening to my Gohan!" Chi-Chi shouted at Goku.

"Stay back, Chi-Chi. Gohan is not himself." Goku explained.

"My poor baby!" Chi-Chi made her move and tried to approach her son, "This is why I didn't want him to train. See what happens?" She confronted the wind and made her way to Gohan.

"Chi-Chi! No!" Goku screamed as she reached for her son.

"Gohan, it's okay, mommy's here." Chi-Chi said softly beside Gohan, who lowered his power level.

Gohan stared down at her, "It's your fault! YOU DISGUST ME!" Gohan kicked her and she rolled. She tried to stand up, but it was too painful, "You prevented me from training! It was your fault that I was vulnerable and couldn't protect dad when Radish killed him! It was your fault that Piccolo died for me when Nappa tried to kill me and I couldn't defend myself. It was ALL. YOUR. FAULT! I hate you!" Gohan charged at Chi-Chi's direction, landing a punch and sent her flying to the wall. She was unconscious.

Goku flew infront of Chi-Chi in fighting stance, "Gohan, stop this!" He ordered.

After that punch, Gohan powered down and went back to normal. He observed all around him, "What happened?" He checked his arms and his whole body.

Goku stood up straight, "You don't remember?"

Gohan felt dizzy and fell on his knee, "What's going on? I don't remember a thing."

Goku went to his side, "Well, how can I put it nicely? You increased your power, lost control and punched your mom."

"I did what?" Gohan was shocked, but didn't have enough strength to get up.

"Hey, take it easy. Your mom will be fine. A bruise here and there, no doubt, but she'll be fine." Goku guaranteed. "Your power though, it was amazing! I'm so proud of you son." He grinned with pride.

"I feel awful though, dad." Gohan punished himself for his actions.

"Don't be. You weren't yourself. I'm sure your mother would understand."

Goku and Gohan glanced over at Chi-Chi who was lying on the ground.

"At least, I hope she'll understand or you'll never see daylight again." Goku teased with a smile.

"Dad, that's not funny." Gohan frowned hoping his mom was alright.


	4. Day 3

_To my reviewers:  
_

_Thank you for your support. I also wanted to apologize for what I made Gohan do. I know its not in his nature, but I was typing this story in the moment - what ever comes to my mind.  
_

_Thanks to all your comments, i have 2 possible stories I want to start once I'm done this one and they're all based on your comments! Check my profile for more details.  
_

_3much love and I hope you enjoy this chapter! You inspire me to continue this story :).  
_

* * *

_"A mother that doesn't care about the world is not my mother!..."_ Gohan's voice echoed in her head as she tossed in bed.

_"It's your fault! YOU DISGUST ME!" _Chi-Chi turned like she was having a nightmare. _"It was ALL. YOUR. FAULT! I hate you!"_ Gohan taunted her dreams as she kept flinching with every statement he made. Now, she's in front of Gohan, but she has never seen Gohan this way. His eyes were white and staring at her viciously. Chi-Chi was on the ground in pain and couldn't get up.

"_What's happening!"_ Chi-Chi screamed out in her head. She looks up and Gohan moved his arm to land a punch at her, but before he did, Chi-Chi woke up.

She sat up in her bed panting, sweating and shivering. She gulped as she panted. She was no longer in the kitchen, but she was in her room and the sky was still dark. Was that all a dream? It felt so real.

She knew she had to find out. She tossed her blanket aside and placed her leg on the ground and as she stood up, she felt like a knife was stabbing her gut. She fell back on her bed, but she still didn't want to believe that her precious Gohan would hit her. She forced herself up and little by little inched her way to turn on the lights then made her way to her wall mirror. It took her 20 minutes to get there.

She paused before she could see her own reflection. Does she really want to do this? What if it actually happened? Can she handle the truth? She leaned her back against the wall, centimeters away from the mirror. She couldn't pull herself to do it. She stared up at the ceiling biting her lips, holding back the idea, but it overwhelmed her. She slid against the wall and landed on the ground – she ended up crying by herself.

It was now 9 a.m. and Goku stretched his arm feeling wide awake. As he was about to put on his pants when Gohan opened the door. Goku in the attempt to pull up his pants and holding himself steady fell over. "Why does this always happen?"

"DAD!" Gohan walked in too occupied in his mind to notice what happened to Goku.

Goku finally had his pants and belt on, "Ah, there we go." He turned to Gohan, "What is it Gohan?"

"I think mom's still in bed." Gohan still felt accountable for what happened last night.

"That is strange." Goku agreed.

"Do you think she's avoiding me?" Gohan asked, nervous to find out. He was used to Chi-Chi yelling at him, but avoiding him is another story. This was something new. "I ruined it dad, this was supposed to be 9 days of peace and I ruined it."

Goku placed his hand on Gohan's head, "Hey, don't stress about it too much. I'll go check up on your mom."

Gohan smiled, "Thanks, dad. I'll wait here." He couldn't face his mother after that incident.

Goku went over to Chi-Chi's room and knocked on the door. "Chi-Chi? Are you awake?" He opened the door and finds her in bed. He left the door opened and walked over to her bed to see if she was awake. Unable to see properly, Goku flew and hovered over her and saw that her eyes were opened. He descended back on the ground standing, "Chi-Chi, I know that you're awake." He said gently.

Chi-Chi knew she couldn't hide from her husband. She lay still not sure what to do. Then within a second, Goku found her in his arms crying on his chest. "Chi-Chi." Goku didn't see it coming, but he placed his arms around her to comfort her.

"It was horrible Goku." Chi-Chi sobbed, "I had a dream that Gohan hit me."

Goku pulled an 'eek' expression, "Well..." He wasn't sure if he should tell her the truth.

This confirmed it for her. Goku would never lie to anyone and he wouldn't lie now. "He did, didn't he?" She asked vulnerably, "It wasn't a nightmare was it?"

"I'm sorry Chi-Chi," Was all Goku could say.

Chi-Chi had her hands near his stomach and gripped onto his shirt tightly, crying, "Do you hate me too Goku?"

Goku was taken aback by her question, "What? Chi-Chi you know that's not true. I love you."

"What did I do wrong, Goku? Why does my baby hate me so much?"

Goku was speechless.

Gohan couldn't help himself, but had to ease dropped on their conversation near the door. He knew his dad was incapable of answering the question for him, so he appeared in front of the door. Chi-Chi couldn't see him since Goku's back was facing the door.

"Mom," Gohan spoke out tenderly. Chi-Chi heard him, but she wasn't ready to face him. She held onto Goku with all her might.

"Go on Gohan, she's listening." Goku stared down at Chi-Chi then cued Gohan in.

"I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I really am." Gohan apologized sincerely, "I don't remember what happened, but dad told me and I'm sorry. It wasn't me…" He paused because it was his own body that did those retched things, "… yet it was. Please know I wouldn't do that to you, mom."

Chi-Chi was listening, but she couldn't respond.

"I was just full of emotions – anger, sick of feeling vulnerable and watching people die without being able to do anything. I want to save the world mom, I want to fight Cell to protect and make Earth a safer place to live for you, grandpa and everyone else." Gohan poured out.

"Studying is important, but during this time training is more essential. When you won't let me train, it only makes me feel useless. It hurts me, mom. When it comes to a time where I have to save you, I won't be able to because I'm spending most of my time studying." Gohan tried to open her mother's eyes to his perspective, "And when that happens, I'll never forgive myself."

Chi-Chi raised her head and gazes at Gohan's direction. Goku felt her move and smiled.

"I made you feel useless?" Chi-Chi was ashamed to hear. That's the last thing a mother wants their child to feel like.

Gohan was delighted to see his mother was talking to him again, "Yes, mom. I study hard to please you and when I want to train, it's also for you. When you say you didn't care if the Earth was being destroyed and would rather let me study, it bothers me. I know you care mom, so why say such horrible things? You don't care if dad, grandpa or even I die? You would rather spend the last few minutes watching me study?" He tried being honest but putting it to her lightly.

"I do care," Chi-Chi blurted out, "I said those nasty things because I don't want you to get hurt or even worse, die."

"That's why we have to train, Chi-Chi." Goku stated, "We train to get stronger so that we won't die."

"I know," Chi-Chi admitted, "I know!" She went to sit on her bed, "I know, but you have to understand where I'm coming from." Her eyes were like glass, "Before we even got married, Goku, you were always taking on challenges and every time I would worry to death, praying for your survival." She opened up, "When I saw your battle with Piccolo Jr. during the tournament, I was traumatized. He nearly killed you Goku!"

Goku grinned, with his hand behind his head, "Yeah, he nearly did, didn't he? Haha."

Chi-Chi nodded, "So badly I wanted to enter the ring and save you, but I knew that wasn't what you wanted. I wished it was me who got shot by his beam and not you."

"I didn't know you felt that way, Chi-Chi." Goku was touched by this.

"I did and I knew after you won, I didn't want to see it again. I didn't want to see Gohan nearly die the way I had to witness that day. It's a mother's nightmare."

Gohan walked in and stood next to Goku as they exchanged looks of sympathy.

"But now, I know I cant stop you." Chi-Chi began to meet at a middle ground with Gohan, "You're Goku's son afterall."

Gohan and Goku smiled and Goku nudgeted Gohan on the head.

"I want you to be happy Gohan," Chi-Chi made eye contact with Gohan, "I'll let you train, but you have to promise me that you would also study after you save the world."

"I promise." Gohan was ecstatic.

"And Goku." She gave him a stern look, "Please don't let my son battle if you know that he has no chance in winning. I don't want to lose you or Gohan, you hear me?"

Goku nodded.

"Good." Chi-Chi stood up, but nearly fell over. Goku and Gohan rushed to her side to support her.

"Now that that's settled, what am I going to do with myself? I can barely move." She laughed at herself

"Sorry, mom." Gohan apologized in guilt

"Oh!" A light bulb went on in Goku's head, "Hold onto her Gohan, I'll be right back!" Goku rushed out of the room and came back in a minute. He took out a senzu bean.

Gohan beamed, "You have a senzu bean?"

"It's my last one," Goku smiled and gave it to Chi-Chi, "Take this hun, you'll feel much better."

Chi-Chi ate it and in an instant she felt healthier. She was bewildered by this, "This bean is like magic."

"Yeah, right?" Goku agreed.

Chi-Chi took precaution when she made the effort to stand up properly while Gohan was next to her incase. She started smiling with awe, "This is amazing!"

"I'm glad you're feeling better, hun." Goku stood watching her test her strength.

"I think this call for a celebration." Chi-Chi smirked, "How about I make you two another feast."

Goku and Gohan were overly thrilled. Gohan was just glad it was over.

"You're the best, Chi-Chi!" Goku grinned.

"Yeah, the greatest." Gohan complimented her further.

Chi-Chi blushed as she left the room and headed to the kitchen, "Enjoy it while it last because you won't always get this luxury."

While she was there, she heard a knocking at the door. "I wonder who that could be." She went to open the door as Goku and Gohan had just arrived at the kitchen.

"Hey, Chi-Chi." A bald headed short man appeared infront of her smiled, "Is Goku or Gohan in?"

"Krillin!" Gohan called out as he heard his voice from the door.

"They're in alright." Chi-Chi moved to the side to allow him in, "Why don't you come in."

"Great timing Krillin!" Goku sat at the table as Krillin entered the house, "Chi-Chi was about to make a feast for us!"

Krillin took a seat next to Goku, "Wow, you two must be excited."

Gohan smiled and nodded as he joined the table too, "Yeah."

"Did you eat already Krillin?" Chi-Chi asked as she was preparing the meal.

"Actually, I have. I just decided to drop by." Krillin politely stated, "But thank you."

"Would you like a drink?" Gohan offered and was ready to move.

"Sure, thanks Gohan." Krillin was pretty thirsty from that travelling.

Gohan went to grab 3 cups and poured some water into each of them then handed it out.

"Thanks," Goku appreciated, "So what have you been up to Krillin?"

Krillin took a sip of water, "Nothing much, so I decided to check what you two were up to. Probably doing some intense training." He concluded.

Goku and Gohan stared at eachother. "No, not at all." Goku said calmly.

Krillin spat out some water that nearly reached Goku and Gohan, who flinched, "What? So you were serious when you said you weren't going to train at all during these 10 days?"

"Yup," Goku said confidently, "Gohan and I trained really hard in the Time Chamber."

"Yeah, but Cell and the tournament." Krillin pointed out terrified, "Have you forgotten?"

"No," Goku responded quite relaxed, "How can I forget?"

Krillin thought Goku was taking this all too frivolously, so he turned to Gohan. "Gohan?"

Gohan just shrugged. He tried this before and his dad didn't seem worried about it, so he didn't bother.

Krillin sat back, "You Super Saiyans sure are something."

Goku sniffed the air and could tell Chi-Chi was nearly finished, "Mmm, that smells great, hun!"

"Get it while it's hot," Chi-Chi placed a large size pie in the table and passed out plates.

"Wow, Chi-Chi that's a huge pie." Krillin was awestruck.

"I have to make it big, I have to feed Goku and Gohan afterall." Chi-Chi explained

Krillin laughed as he watched Goku and Gohan already devour half the pie.

"Want some?" Goku spoke with his mouth full.

"No thanks," Krillin passed, "I'm good with my water."

"Suit yourself, this is awesome!" Goku was in his happy place.

Krillin watched Goku and Gohan eat for the next hour. No matter how many times he has to watch this, he wasn't sure if he could ever get used to it.

"How's everyone else doing?" Goku asked still stuffing his face.

"They're getting ready for the tournament, but Vegeta is taking this really seriously." Krillin recalled observing him when he stopped by Bulma's house.

"That's Vegeta." Goku now dug his face on a new plate of food that Chi-Chi brought.

"Yeah, I can't believe Vegeta's on our side when it wasn't long ago that he turned into a giant ape and almost killed you." Krillin replayed the moment in his head then he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Gohan took it easy as he was getting full.

"I just remembered what Yajirobe did." Krillin couldn't stop laughing.

Chi-Chi started cleaning the table as Goku and Gohan finished all the dishes.

"Tell us." Gohan encouraged as he was interested to hearing his side of the story.

_This goes into the episode "Memories of Gohan." _


	5. Day 4

_My Story Corner:_

_Thanks for the reviews . I love to read them! _

_I will answer some questions at 'My Story Corner'. The reason why Goku and Chi-Chi are not sharing a room is because I'm staying as true to the anime as possible. In the anime, Goku and Chi-Chi have their own room, which is weird I know. _

The Son family partied until late in the night. Laughter was heard and remembered. The aftermath of the party caused Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goku to sleep in until the early afternoon.

It was a lovely day outside, the sun was shining, the birds were singing and the Son's house was quiet, or so it was until a loud growling, upset stomach woke up our hero.

Goku half awake placed his hand on his stomach and sat up rubbing his eyes, "What time is it?" He found it strange that his stomach was crying before he was awake. He stood up and followed his stomach to the kitchen. Chi-Chi wasn't there but he didn't have time to wake her up to cook, so he went straight for the fridge.

It was heaven. There were left over food from last night. Chi-Chi made sure she made more than enough to celebrate "Gohan's birthday".

"Look at all this food!" Goku smiled as his stomach called out. He grabbed all the food in their packaging as it piled up above his head. He made his way to the table and placed it down. Without hesitation, he feasted. After Chi-Chi's scowling about breaking the cups and plates yesterday, he was more cautious.

After half an hour, *burp* Goku leaned back on his chair, stomach popping, bowls emptied and a happy stomach.

He recognized that neither Chi-Chi was around to yell at him for eating all the food nor Gohan was joining in. "Are they still asleep?" He wondered. "I should let them sleep, they must be tired."

Goku went outside to enjoy the weather as he lay down with the sun gleaming at his face. He watched the birds fly by and clouds floating.

"Just 6 more days" Goku thought, "Gohan might not be able to see Chi-Chi again." He brooded. "No more of Chi-Chi's cooking."

Goku was getting bored and disturbed by his thoughts, "I think it's about time that I wake them up."

He decided to wake Gohan up first. He walked into his room, "Gohan," No response or movement, "Gohan." He tried again. This calls for drastic action! Goku shook Gohan rapidly, "Gohan!"

That got him up alright. "Dad?" Gohan sat up a bit unstable. "What's going on?" Gohan is usually the one waking his dad up.

"It's time to wake up." Goku smiled innocently.

Gohan stared at his father strangely. He has been acting a bit out of character lately and more like a parent. "Is mom awake?" Gohan thought maybe his mother send him here.

"No, but I'm going to wake her up next."

Gohan's half opened eyes widened. Goku woke up before any of them? He usually doesn't wake up early unless he knows he has to train. "I'll come with you." Gohan got up and followed his father into Chi-Chi's room, who to no surprise was already awake and freshening up.

Chi-Chi staring at her reflection in the mirror - her hair was down, but she was dressed. She looked younger and more refreshed with her hair down. She saw Goku and Gohans reflection in the mirror, "Goku, Gohan." Chi-Chi stared at them suspiciously as she was fixing her hair.

"You're awake." Goku blinked, "Thought you were still sleeping."

"No," Chi-Chi tied her hair up, "Unlike you Goku, I spend my time feeding you two and cleaning the house."

"Oh, about that." Goku chortled rubbing his nose as he recalled enjoying his early meal.

Doing the finishing touches to her hair, Chi-Chi turned around, "About what?" She waited.

"I kinda ate all the food in the fridge." He said nervously while maintaining a smile.

"Why am I not surprised?" She rolled her eyes.

"I was hungry." Goku added to feel less like the villian

"You didn't save some for Gohan?"

"I was really hungry." Goku mentioned again, emphasizing the 'really', "Sorry, Gohan."

"It's okay dad." Gohan understood.

"Honestly, Goku. Sometimes I wonder what goes on in your head." Chi-Chi made her way to the kitchen, passing by both of them.

It took another hour and a half until Gohan had finished his meal. Goku, unable to resist temptation, joined in, so Chi-Chi had to make more.

"Let's go outside for a walk today." Goku recommended as Chi-Chi was doing the dishes.

"Go outside?" Chi-Chi echoed, "I have chores to do, Goku. I can't 'go outside'." She mimicked him. She was less concerned about Gohan's studying after they had that confrontation yesterday and when she went through the photo album.

"But Chi-Chi, you do chores every day." Goku noted.

"Somebody has to do it." She retorted as she washed the last batch of dishes.

"It won't be fun without you, mom." Gohan attempted to persuade her to come.

Chi-Chi wiped her hands dry, "Aw, you're sweet." She went over to Gohan and kissed him on the head.

"Then you'll come?" Gohan felt like he had accomplished something.

"No." Chi-Chi stated.

Goku couldn't have no as an answer. He stood up and took action by carrying her over his shoulder, "Come on, Gohan, let's go."

Gohan smiled, "Right."

Chi-Chi kept punching Goku on the back screaming, "Let me down."

Goku and Gohan flew a good distance away from the house. They landed in a meadow. The grass was green, there were flowers around that scented the air, the mountain was in sight and there were tall trees surrounding the area.

Goku let Chi-Chi down, "Sorry, babe, but one day of not doing chores would not kill you."

Chi-Chi dusted herself as she gave Goku a sharp look.

"Yeah, mom. It won't be complete without you." Gohan contributed.

"Fine." She admitted defeat, "I don't have a choice do I?" She glanced over at Goku and Gohan, who were determined to have her join them. "Okay, what are we waiting for?"

Gohan and Goku exchanged looks of content.

"Let's go this way." Gohan pointed to the west towards a pathway in the trees.

"Why that way?" Chi-Chi asked as he pointed in the direction without disinclination or contemplation.

Gohan shrugged, "I don't know. My instincts tells me that way."

Goku placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder, "Alright, that way it is!" Goku reached out and held Chi-Chi by the hand as he guided his family towards that direction.

Chi-Chi was blown away. It felt like so long ago that Goku had held her hand. She decided to take advantage of this family moment and for once, let them take control.

As they approached the pathway, animals were around and they took their time to play with them, especially Gohan. Goku and Chi-Chi were moved by how much fun Gohan was having.

"Come on dad!" Gohan waved as the rabbits, cubs and baby dinosaurs were wrestling with him.

Goku stood still. He didn't want to leave Chi-Chi, but she knew him better than that. She let go of his hand, "Go." She encouraged when he looked over at her, "I'll be fine."

Goku gave her a kiss, "Thanks, Chi-Chi." Like the wind, he ran to Gohan and picked up a baby dinosaur, laughing with joy.

This was what she had always wanted. This is what a family should be. She cherished the moment of Goku and Gohan playing and wishes she had brought a camera.

They played for the next half an hour until the animals parents showed signs of moving on and the babies had to follow.

"That was fun!" Gohan laughed from all that excitement as him and his dad headed towards Chi-Chi.

"Yeah," Goku agreed, "Chi-Chi, you should've joined us."

She shook her head, "Watching you two relishing the moment was good enough for me."

Goku and Gohan smiled as Goku was glad this trip was working out as planned.

As they strolled closer to the tree path, Goku saw a lake and knew he had to go in. Goku and Gohan raced to the lake threw their clothes on the ground and jumped in. Chi-Chi walked to the edge of the lake and refused to go for a swim.

Gohan and Goku splashed water at each other and chased each other while Chi-Chi laughed from afar.

Goku turned his attention to Chi-Chi, who was amused by their game. He smirked then dived into the water out of sight.

Gohan inspected his surroundings for his father, but he was nowhere in sight, "Dad?"

Goku came out of the water, but he wasn't near Gohan. Chi-Chi found herself face-to-face with her husband. He smirked and Chi-Chi finally processed what was going on.

"Oh no, Goku." Chi-Chi warned.

Goku kept his expression and nodded, "Mm-hmm." He took her hand and pulled her into his arms then dived into the water.

Gohan swam towards the excitement, "Way dah go, dad!" He cheered.

Chi-Chi rushed towards the surface of the water and gasped for air. Goku came after her while Gohan laughed.

"Gohan," Chi-Chi glared at him, "You think this is funny?"

"Uhh," Gohan knew he was in trouble now.

Chi-Chi swam over to Gohan looking serious, "Have I taught you nothing?" She came within a foot in front of him.

"I – uhh," Gohan stepped back.

"Have I taught you never to mess with your mother?" Her expression altered to a smile as she raised her hand and dunked her son in the water. Goku laughed from the distance.

Gohan surfaced and was about to make a fuss when his mother silenced him then pointed to Goku. As if they just had a conversation in code language, Gohan disappeared using his speed.

Goku stopped laughing as he sensed his son behind him. He turned 180 degree to meet Gohan, "You have to be faster than that if you wanted to scare me." Goku stood there with his hands on his waist. Abruptly, something caused Goku to leap forward a couple of steps.

Gohan got out of his way, "Go, mom!"

Chi-Chi had landed on Goku's back as he lost balance and nearly tripped. Gohan made sure he did by pushing him over.

Gohan got two birds with one stone as Goku and Chi-Chi fell into the water.

The fun never stops with the Son family! After an extra half an hour, the declared it was time to move on then head home.

Unfortunately for Chi-Chi she didn't bring extra clothes, "I have to go home." She announced to Goku and Gohan who were in the midst of being dressed.

"What for Chi-Chi?" Goku asked as he put on his shirt.

"If you didn't notice Goku, I don't have dry clothes to wear."

"Good point, but no problem. I can fix that." Goku had caught Gohan and Chi-Chi's attention. How is he going to fix this? He walked over to Chi-Chi, hugged her then it was calm. Unsure of what he was doing, she kept her mouth closed. Then, she felt a warm sensation. She stared at Gohan and around her, but no one seems to be effected. This warm feeling had a glow around it. She looked up at her husband, who was concentrated. His expression became tranquil and so did the warmth and glow.

"That should've done it." Goku smiled and released the hug. Chi-Chi had forgotten that she was wet. She double checked herself and found herself to be dry.

"Mom, dad, lets go." Gohan had a head start as he was aware of what had happened.

"Coming!" Goku paced over, "Hun, you coming?"

She was still amazed. She knows about this powering up business, but she has never experienced it in that sense. "Um, I'm coming!"

At last, they entered the tree pathway. This was the same pathway Goku and Chi-Chi walked through when Gohan was a baby.

"This place always makes me happy." Gohan walked ahead

"I'm not surprised." Chi-Chi was reminiscing the moment, "We brought you here when you were a baby, right Goku?" She looked to her left at her husband.

"Yeah, it was during peaceful times." Goku had went down this memory lane yesterday

"We should do this more often." Chi-Chi admired the scenery.

"Yeah…" Goku responded, but his answer trailed off because he wasnt sure if they will ever get this chance again. He didn't want to stress out his family though. They walked deeper and reached an opening into the sunshine. This was the location when Goku had let Gohan's baby carriage go.

They walked all the way to the tall apple tree.

"We were here yesterday." Gohan recalled.

Chi-Chi experienced a nightmare in her mind. Gohan nearly died here, but here he is all healthy and powerful. She went to hug and kiss him.

"Mom," Gohan was embarrassed from this affection, "Stop it, you're embarrassing me."

She held onto her son, "Gohan, I'm sorry for making you for useless."

"Mom, it's okay." Gohan reassured, "I feel awful for hurting you."

She shook her head, "Listen, if I had let you train a little more and study at the same time then you would have been a stronger leader. Not to mention learning to control your own strength." She kneeled down to talk to her son.

Then glared at Goku, "Then again, you're fathers been training a lot and still can't control his strength." Goku went red.

"What I'm trying to say is I love you."

Gohan smiled and hugged his mom back, "I love you too mom and I promise to not disappoint you."

Chi-Chi stood up, "Just try to not get killed during the cell game."

"I will." Gohan, but when Chi-Chi mentioned it a troubled feeling went through his system. They should be training, but he kept it to himself for today.

After a bit more time together, they went home once Goku complained about his hunger. They decided to eat outside.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Chi-Chi realized as they were eating.

"Forgot what?" Goku asked curiously while eating away at his fish.

"I applied Gohan to a new school and we have to go in for an interview tomorrow." She threw in.

Gohan almost choked, "A new school?"

"Yup, it's the best school there is out there." She smiled then glanced at Goku, "You better be in your best behavior! Tomorrow morning, we practice what you're going to say."

Goku sulked, "Can't we do it some other time? Krillin invited us to a picnic with everyone tomorrow."

"Gohan can go, but you're not going Goku until we finish this interview." She declared firmly.

"Yes!" Gohan grinned as Goku sighed.

"After dinner, you're both going to bed."

_The next two days are based on the movie "Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan". My next chapter will continue the day they come back (the second day) leaving them with only 4 days left until the Cell game. _


	6. Day 5

_My Story Corner:_

_I have not forgotten about the Goku and Chi-Chi moment. Goten is one of my favourite characters after all ._

_Now to address a very important question – how do I know that Chi-Chi and Goku do not share a room? The answer is I don't know 100%, but I based it on what I see from the anime. When Goku was struck by the heart virus, he was lying in a room and I interpreted as his room. I thought it might be a guest room, but in earlier episodes of dbz when Krillin and Ox King slept over in the guest room, it didn't resemble the room Goku was in. I doubt the Son family has an "Emergency" room for sick people. The only prediction is that he was in his own room. His room has only one bed and it's a single bed. I doubt Chi-Chi and Goku slept in that bed given he takes up the whole bed (See episode 133 or episode 175 when Goku was preparing for the cell game). In addition, during the episode when Android 18 went through Chi-Chi's wardrobe, you could see her bed in the reflection and it also looks pretty small. To further back this up, Akira Toriyama is shy when it comes to expression or showing affection between his characters, so he probably didn't bother making it seem like they share a room. This is where I got the idea that they do not share the same room. If I am wrong, please let me know and I will readjust the story accordingly. _

_Keep the comments coming! I apologize for the short chapter. There's only so much I can do yet remain true to the storyline. _

* * *

Goku and Gohan had returned from their battle with Broly. When Goku used instant transmission to bring them back, they landed outside of their house where Chi-Chi was hanging the laundry. After Goku regurgitated what Chi-Chi had told him to say during the interview, she fainted. After panicking, Goku advised Gohan to grab some cold water.

Gohan ran into the house and grabbed a cup of cold water then ran back out, "Here , father!" Goku took the cup and poured it on Chi-Chi's face.

She was drowning in cold water and was forced to wake up immediately, gasping for air. "What happened?" She remembered when Goku and Gohan came into the picture, "Oh yeah!" She stood up.

"You did it now dad." Gohan backed away from the annoyed mother and Goku already raised his hand up in defense.

"How dare you embarrass me during that interview!" She yelled furiously, "Do you know how hard it was to get the interview? You just disappeared then you don't come back home for a day. Do you know how worried I was?"

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi." Goku said sincerely while staying a safe distance away.

"Sorry! Is that all you have to say? Where have you two been anyways?"

"We had to defeat the legendary Super Saiyan –" Goku began but was interrupted.

"Why did I even ask? I don't even want to know." Chi-Chi dismissed them, "I have a headache." She made her way back into the house. She was tired of all his excuses for vanishing unexpectedly.

"Hey guys," a familiar voice dropped by and came over when he heard the racket.

Goku shifted from looking at Chi-Chi to glancing at Krillin, "Oh, hey Krillin." He waved then made his way inside.

Krillin was bewildered by his apathetic greeting, "What's wrong with him? Does this have to do with Broly?"

Gohan shook his head, "No, he probably feels awful about upsetting my mother."

"Oh," Krillin got it, "No offense Gohan, but when is your mother NOT angry?" Gohan knew Krillin was right, but didn't want to comment. "Anyways, we should go check up on them."

"Right." Gohan agreed and they made their way inside.

When they were at the kitchen, they found Goku standing behind Chi-Chi in an apologetic stance with his head down. "Chi-Chi, please you have to understand that I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to."

Chi-Chi was chopping away at the vegetables, "It's always saving the world with you. Why can't someone else do it? Why can't someone else face the loneliness I have felt when I lost Gohan to Piccolo and when you died, huh?" She chopped it more aggressively.

Krillin felt like he should step in to defend his buddy even though it might cost him his life, "Goku is the strongest warrior in the universe and if he doesn't defend the Earth then no one can. Shouldn't you be proud of him?"

She instantly shot him a dark glare causing Krillin to hide behind Gohan. "Nobody asked you, Krillin."

"Krillin's right though, mom. Dad's the only one who can save the world." Gohan contributed to save Krillin from the rage in Chi-Chi's eyes.

She tried to remain her cool, "Everyone just leave. I need to prepare lunch and I can't do it with everyone here."

"But Chi-Chi." Goku tried to reason.

"GO!" She escalated her voice and they had no choice but to wait outside.

"How do you two put up with her?" Krillin asked, closing the door behind them.

"She's not that bad.' Gohan stated, "She's just looking out for us."

"Leave it to Gohan to be optimistic." Krillin laughed waiting for Goku to join in, but he just laid down on the grass. He went to join him, "She'll be fine, Goku. Just give her some space."

"Thanks," Goku smiled.

"You know," Krillin took a seat next to him, "I don't remember you being so down like this."

"Yeah, dad, what's wrong?" Gohan sat on the other side of Goku.

Goku was in a train of thought thinking of ways to turn Chi-Chi's frown upside down, "I know!" He shouted to himself, "I can catch a really big fish for lunch!" He stood up, "That would make her happy!" He started to run to the usual spot for fishing.

"Should we join him?" Krillin asked Gohan who was also shaken by his hasty movements.

"Let's go." Gohan confirmed and they ran after him, "Wait for us, dad!"

When they got there, Goku was already in the water.

"Goku's really going at it." Krillin said observing him throw small fishes behind him.

"I know." Gohan was amused at how determined his dad was.

"Yahoo!" Goku was found riding on a large fish.

"Nope, I take it back," Krillin said watching him ride the fish, "He's just having fun."

Goku wrestled with the big fish then threw it in their direction.

"Ah!" Krillin dived out of the way and Gohan went the other direction.

Goku laughed, "Sorry guys." He flew towards the fish analyzing it, "I don't think this fish is big enough."

Gohan and Krillin could tell from where they were standing that the fish was big enough.

"Dad, that's as big as the fish gets." Gohan pointed out to him.

"I guess I have no choice then," Goku was a bit dissatisfied.

When the trio got back an hour later, Chi-Chi was nearly done cooking.

"Chi-Chi, look what we brought back!" Goku dragged the fish into the kitchen. She had a look and they all waited anxiously for her reaction.

"That's great, Goku!" She smiled and tip toed to kiss Goku on the cheek, "I'll add that to the picnic menu."

Gohan and Krillin's jaw dropped. That worked?

"Goku should go fishing more often." Krillin whispered to Gohan.

"Picnic?" Goku beamed, "You're the best, Chi-Chi!"

"Well, I figured there was no point in being angry," She was packing the food and placing it in the basket, "You are Goku afterall. You're one of a kind."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi." Goku went over to kiss her on the forehead, "I'll bring these into the car." He figured that he should take their family for a ride, which he knows Chi-Chi loves. He took the baskets.

"Thanks, Goku." She smiled and began preparing the fish.

Once the fish was ready, she packed it nicely and they were ready to go.

"Where to?" Goku asked when everyone put on their seat belt.

"I'll let you decide." Chi-Chi adjusted her seat.

"I know just the place!" Goku turned on the engine and they were off. He drove for an hour to reach their destination. Everyone assisted Chi-Chi with unloading the baskets and material to a nice spot.

"This is perfect!" Chi-Chi pointed when they settled down, "Leave the unpacking to me. You guys can go enjoy the view and when the food is ready, I'll call you."

"I can't wait." Goku rubbed his hands together, "I'm starving!"

"We'll be over there, mom!" Gohan pointed to the river bank nearby.

"Alright, be careful!"

_See the episode "A New Guardian", "Dende's Dragon" and "The Puzzle of General Tao". This leaves us to the last chapter – the day before the tournament! Stay tuned! _


	7. Day 6

_My Story Corner:_

_Thanks for the comments! I really wasnt sure if I was going to finish this story, but thanks to you guys :) I made it through!  
_

_I would like to also thank lady-yuna7 for further clarifying why Goku and Chi-Chi did not share rooms. I didnt consider that aspect, but it was a very good point.  
_

_Lots of love!_

* * *

After Goku retrieved all 7 dragonballs, he made his way to Kami's place for safe keeps. Trunks was training his body while Gohan and Dende were sitting on the steps laughing. Piccolo was close by meditating.

Goku appeared in the middle, "Hey guys!" He smiled holding the 7 dragonballs in his jacket.

"Dad!" Gohan ran towards him with Dende following behind.

"Goku!" Trunks paused his training to go check up on him.

"Did you get all the dragonballs?" Piccolo stood up to join them.

"Yup! All 7 of them right here." He showed them the dragonballs.

"Perfect! Thanks, Goku." Dende reached for them, "I'll take them off your hands now." As he was holding them, Popo reached in and took it from there.

"Thanks, Dende." Goku appreciated it and put his jacket back on, "Still training Trunks?" He turned his mind to Trunks.

"Yeah," Trunks blushed a bit humiliated, "I'm trying to make sure the accident that happened during the battle I had with Cell doesn't happen again."

"Don't worry about it." Goku placed his hand on his shoulder, "You'll be great."

"You think so?" Trunks felt a bit at ease.

"Yeah, of course!" Goku responded confidently.

"Thanks, Goku." Trunks smiled.

"So what do you plan on doing now, Goku?" Piccolo butted in interested to hear his game plan.

"Me?" Goku pointed to himself, "Go home and sleep, I guess."

As if they didn't believe Goku's earlier message of not training, they were all astonished by his response.

"But the tournaments tomorrow." Trunks decided to share incase Goku wasn't aware.

"I know." Goku stood there innocently.

"You must have some plan." Piccolo questioned him.

Goku laughed, "You guys worry too much! It'll be fine!" He said calmly. "Gohan." He made eye contact with his son, "It's time to go."

"Aw dad," Gohan moaned and frowned as he was about to say good bye to Dende.

Goku realized how happy he was with Dende during their reunion, "Gohan, why don't you stay over if thats okay with Dende?"

Dende grinned as Gohan and him exchanged looks, "Of course its alright!"

Gohan smiled, "Really dad?"

"Yeah, I'll take care of your mom." Goku smiled back, "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Right. Thanks dad." Gohan thanked as Goku messed his hair.

"I should get going. Bye everyone," Goku waved, but they weren't done with him yet.

"Wait, Goku!" Trunks tried to interrupt but he vanished with instant transmission.

Goku re-appeared inside Master Roshi's house making everyone jump in fear. "Hey!"

"Goku!" Chi-Chi went up to him, "Where's Gohan?"

"I'll explain later." Goku replied in a sweet tone, "Im here to take you home."

"Leaving already?" Yamcha interfered.

"Did you get all the dragonballs?" Krillin decided to ask.

"Yeah, all the dragonballs are with Dende and I'm exhausted." Goku elaborated as his stomach growled.

"Exhausted or hungry?" Krillin looked suspiciously at Goku.

"Both." Goku laughed with his hand behind his head.

"Why don't you stay over for dinner?" Master Roshi offered.

"No, its okay." Goku thanked anyways and carried Chi-Chi, "We have to go home. See you tomorrow!" He flew out of the window and left.

"I think this is the first time he passed on a food offering." Yamcha blinked, "You must be an awful chef to have him run off like that." Master Roshi twitched feeling insulted.

Chi-Chi looked up at her husband, "Goku. We could've stayed at Master Roshi's house for dinner if you wanted to. I don't mind."

Goku shook his head, "I wanted to spend more time with you." He knew today was his last day to spend with Chi-Chi and she probably knows it too. He wants to make sure that he leaves her happy. Then he had an idea and stopped in mid-air, "You know what we haven't done in a while?"

Chi-Chi was touched by his comment and too speechless to say anything. She shook her head.

"We haven't rode on Nimbus!" Goku smiled, rejoicing the moment of being reunited with its long time cloud friend, "Nimbus!" He called out. A familiar orange looking cloud flew towards them. Goku hopped on it letting Chi-Chi stand on it as well.

"This brings back so many memories!" Chi-Chi examined the cloud below her feet in awe.

"Yeah," Goku nodded then he took a seat along with Chi-Chi, who was behind him. "Make sure you hold on tight okay?"

Chi-Chi held onto Goku tightly. "Okay!"

Nimbus started rise and Chi-Chi looked up awed at how amazing the scene was. She had forgotten how peaceful times could be, especially being with Goku.

"Here we go." Goku guided Nimbus in the direction to their house. He decided to go slow, so Chi-Chi could enjoy the view.

Chi-Chi loved the gentle breeze blowing against her hair. She laid her head on Goku's back with her eyes closed, "This is beautiful. It brings me back to the days when we went on an adventure together before we got married." She was in a relaxed state while her mother instincts kicked in, "Where's Gohan?"

Goku glanced back as much as he could then he went back to guiding Nimbus, "Gohan's at Kami's place. We made Dende the new Kami. You should've seen Popo's face." Goku laughed recalling the excited Popo, "Gohan was having fun and I knew he wanted to stay, so I let him. I hope you're not mad, Chi-Chi." There was silence, "Chi-Chi?" He looked back to find that she was snoozing.

He stopped Nimbus for a second and quickly made the transition from being in front of her to carrying her in his arm to avoid having her fall off. He sat down on Nimbus resting her legs on his lap, her back on his arm and her head on his chest then he continued the journey.

"Goku." Chi-Chi spoke gently with her eyes remaining closed, "I love you."

Goku a bit surprised that she was still awake, stared down at her, "I love you too."

It took longer than usual to arrive home. The sun was setting and the sky was filled with orange and pink colours.

When Nimbus landed, Goku carried Chi-Chi in his arms and little by little got off of Nimbus. "Bye Nimbus, thanks for the ride." He whispered and watched his old friend fly away.

He made his way inside, keeping his eye on Chi-Chi to make sure she was resting. He opened the door to her room and placed her down on her bed. He left her to sleep and was about to walk off when...

"Goku."

He heard her voice calling him. He turned around and finds her sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Dont leave." She pleaded.

"I thought you were asleep," He said astounded.

"I was." She corrected, "But I just can't sleep without you around."

Goku went to sit next to Chi-Chi, "I'm right here."

Chi-Chi looks into her husband's eyes, "For now," She looked down at her hands, "Tomorrow, you won't be around anymore." She clenched her fist.

Goku pulled her close to him and placed his arms around her, "I'll always be near you."

Chi-Chi cried in silence, "Not like this though. Please don't leave me tomorrow."

Goku had always obeyed to every Chi-Chi's command, but he just couldn't this time. "I'm sorry, Chi-Chi. I have to go."

"I knew you were going to say that." Her eyes were filled with tears.

Goku placed his arms on both of her shoulders to allow him to see her clearly, "Please don't cry. I have to go for you and Gohan." She couldn't stop crying, "Chi-Chi." He could feel her emotions going through him. He didn't know what to do. He hugged her tightly, "Please stop crying, I love you."

An hour went by and her tears had nearly reached its limits. Goku wiped away her last few tears.

Chi-Chi was sobbing unable to speak. What is she suppose to do? Her husband's a Super Saiyan and the strongest out there. He has a duty to protect those around him and she couldn't make him stay. She knows that he wouldn't stay even if she argued with him all night. She also has this nasty feeling inside telling her to not let him go.

Her eyes gradually made its way from staring at his chest to his neck to his face and finally his eyes. He was composed and maintained a genuine smile. Isn't he scared? Does he not feel the way she felt - this dreadful feeling running through her veins?

Goku wiped away her tears again, "Everything will be fine." Goku moved in so their forehead would touch, "I promise."

That's all he ever says! Chi-Chi sniffled still looking into his eyes. If what he says is true then what is this feeling?

Should she ignore it? Goku moved in closer towards her.

Should she stop him and listen to her heart? Chi-Chi's eyes now focussed on his lip then moved to his eyes.

Should she ignore her feelings? Goku was only a millimetre away from having their lips touch.

Should she let him take her worries away? They kissed with Goku's right arm on her shoulders as the last tear drop falls down her cheek.

With every kiss, Chi-Chi's feeling was replaced with the warmth that Goku's love brings. She was now sitting on his crossed leg with her legs behind him, facing him. She lifted herself a bit with her legs while Goku had his hands on either side of her waist as they continued to make out.

Steadily, with the moon shining through her window, she finds herself lying on her bed staring into her husband's eyes in front of her one last time. He had her blanket behind him as he moved in and kissed his wife passionately. They rekindled their love throughout the night. It was the most magical moment as fireworks flew in the sky.

9 days came and went. Memories made and relationships strengthened. Every moment was precious to the Son family and they made sure it stayed that way. Goku kept his promise that he would always be with her as he left her with a gift - A bubbly, happy and optimistic gift 9 months later.

These past few days has opened Chi-Chi's eyes and changed the way she viewed life and took care of Gohan and later, Goten. Rest in peace, Goku! Until we see you again.

_Please watch "The Games Begin" episode and the episodes following that. This ends my story!_


End file.
